De piropos pésimos y ojos aburridos
by karunebulous
Summary: Una de las habituales noches de Ginko, ligeramente diferente. [Gender-bender] [One-Shot]


**Título:** De piropos pésimos y ojos aburridos.

 **Fandom:** Gintama.

 **Personajes:** Tsukuo y Ginko (aka gender-bender de Tsukuyo y Gintoki)

 **Rated:** T

 **Género:** Friendship, Hurt/comfort.

 **Advertencias:** OOCness, ambientado en el Gender-Bender Arc (capítulos 437 al 441 en el manga/capítulos 10 al 12 en el anime Gintama 2015)

 **Disclaimer:** Gintama es de Sorachi, yo sólo intento escribir fanfiction.

 **Resumen:** Una de las habituales noches de Ginko, ligeramente diferente. [Gender-bender] [One-Shot]

 **N/A:** Este estilo de escritura no es mi fuerte, así que es un experimento.

Yep, amé este arco; insinuaciones de Male!Tsukuyo/Fem!Gintoki a libre interpretación del lector. Muy posible OOC, de hecho al ver/leer tengo la impresión de que Tsukuo es más atrevido que la seria Tsukuyo xD.

* * *

—¿Buscas monedas? Eso no es ninguna fuente.

Ginko aparta la vista del tranquilo flujo del agua en cuanto escucha el sarcasmo en esa voz. Está apoyada en ese pequeño puente de madera, sus brazos reposando en el pasamanos y en silencio, un rato más tarde por fin se digna a mirar al alto y bronceado rubio parado junto a ella, mirándola pensativo mientras da una calada a su _kiseru_.

—Déjame en paz, Tsukuo —le contesta, sin humor para socializar.

—Sigue en pie mi oferta de trabajo, por cierto —él sugiere—. Veo potencial en ti.

—Ya te dije que no soy ninguna prostituta —Ginko chista, harta y pregunta sin mucho interés:— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Inspeccionando mis futuros dominios y... —Tsukuo responde con simpleza y Ginko se desconecta del largo monólogo que no era asunto suyo.

Lo único que ella quiere es un momento a solas, sin necesidad de verse obligada a soportar a otro ser humano o algún amanto entrometido.

Esos imbéciles del Dekobokko la supieron hacer bien, piensa Ginko, irónica.

Cambiar de sexo es algo que Ginko por fin ha logrado procesar después de la histeria inicial solucionada con la grata vista de su nuevo cuerpo, aunque no quiere decir que lo haya aceptado del todo.

Como hombre ha tenido la oportunidad de experimentar situaciones tan rocambolescas como ver su preciado control análogo convertido en un destornillador de copa hexagonal —eso siempre lo recuerda con enojo— o sino pixelado, transformarse en un gato, perder las bolas con un garrotazo —otra cosa en su lista negra—, tener colgando un martillo entre sus piernas (de manera literal)... ¿Qué carajo tienen en contra de su entrepierna? ¡Hace tiempo que no moja!

Mejor ni recuerda esa broma de año nuevo... ¡Desea formatearse el cerebro para olvidarla!

Ahora tiene una vagina en donde ha debido estar su pene, y tetas —lo suficientemente grandes para juguetear— en lugar de pectorales. Al menos se consuela por estar buena y no necesitar dieta. Lo único malo es que todavía no asimila como mear.

Intenta seguir con su vida con su nueva condición y le va relativamente normal —los habituales intentos de escaquearse de la renta, las facturas acumulándose y la siempre presente escasez de comida... porque un caballo come el doble que un _Inugami_ — y hasta allí no se queja... al menos no tanto.

Por supuesto, no todo es cómodo.

Siendo un hombre, nada más entra a un bar y se limita a ahogar los malos recuerdos en alcohol cuando el peso interno que carga le es insoportable y quiere callarlo así sea por un rato... como le pasa esta noche. Se sienta en la barra sin molestar, en raras ocasiones Hasegawa es su compañero de bebidas y nadie les presta atención, excepto cuando toca pagar la cuenta y _Madao_ siempre tan quebrado busca dejarlo con la factura.

En cambio como mujer es muy diferente; atractiva y bonita como cualquiera puede verlo, inevitablemente aparece uno que otro tipo intentando ligar con Ginko. Le han comprado tragos que a pesar de la perspectiva de beber gratis, ella rechaza porque no es tan idiota, ¡a lo mejor ponen algo en su bebida para aprovecharse de ella! Algunos le proponen guarradas y preguntan cuánto cobra. Ha sentido una que otra mano en su trasero y ella se ha cobrado semejante atrevimiento rompiendo muñecas, golpeando granos y noqueando a pervertidos. ¿Acaso una chica no puede beber sin estorbos? ¡Incluso le prohibieron la entrada a un bar que le gustaba mucho!

Cada vez que intenta tener una salida nocturna atraviesa todo eso. Ni tipos babosos o descarados la intimidan lo suficiente para terminar convirtiéndola en una reclusa en su propio apartamento. No vive del qué dirán, ¡le gusta salir, no estar encerrada! Bueno, excepto cuando se encierra en el piso por voluntad propia.

El resultado de sus excursiones nocturnas es terminar con peor humor que antes y sin lograr empinar el codo.

No le apetece volver a casa y atormentarse por los recuerdos que aparecen en su mente en alta definición, algunas noches puede tolerarlos, otras son demasiado insistentes, cruelmente nítidos en sus pesadillas que para disiparlos tiene que emborracharse hasta el punto de despertar con resaca junto a botes de basura. Hoy va a deambular por las calles y tal vez va a entrar a una tienda a comprar alcohol, o al menos lo ha considerado antes de encontrarse con Tsukuo.

—Bien por ti —ella le contesta con voz monótona. No escuchó ni una palabra de su conversación.

Tsukuo la mira fijamente y Ginko le retiene la mirada, fijándose en que no le fue mal en su cambio, ella observándolo neutralmente piensa que a pesar de las cicatrices como mujer era muy guapa, y como hombre era lo que las chicas —nacidas como tal— consideran como «atractivo».

—¿Y qué hace una mujer tan linda sola en el manto de la noche? —canturrea Tsukuo mientras Ginko se pica la oreja— ¡Eres como una rosa que resalta en terreno baldío!

—Eso es horrible y muy gastado —Ginko se limpia la cera en el _obi_ de su _yukata_.

—Más gastado está hacer ridículas poses diciendo «Just do it!».

Todas sus versiones tienen una cosa en común: Rara vez Ginko se ruboriza por algo y ahora siente sus mejillas encenderse. ¡Es irónico que ese tipo aún posea la capacidad de provocarle un sonrojo! ¿Será algún efecto del cambio? Ni siquiera sabe por qué lo hace, no se avergüenza de su desempeño.

—¡Fui un excelente anfitrión!

—Uno que intentó huir ante la llegada de la _Madame_ —le recuerda Tsukuo con burla.

—Creí que tenías demasiado alcohol en el organismo para notar algo... y hablando de anfitriones, ¿ese es tu empleo de medio tiempo? —inquiere ella, notando el elegante traje blanco con corbata que él viste.

—Soy el nuevo Rey de la Noche, ya sabía que no me estabas escuchando —Tsukuo rueda los ojos, resignado.

—Sí, sí. Cómo sea. Nunca serás un buen anfitrión con esas líneas de ligón barato —es la respuesta de Ginko.

—Me niego a escuchar a alguien que nunca fue popular con las mujeres —Tsukuo sopla humo en la cara de Ginko, quien está dramatizando diciendo que no quiere morir joven y bonita.

—Y yo me niego a escuchar las críticas de alguien que no aguantó un _Puff-Puff_ después de que lo pidió tanto —Ginko dice con sorna.

—Oh —Tsukuo alza las cejas con expresión incrédula— ¿No decías que eso fue por ver esa araña? ¡Así que en realidad si querías tocar! Vaya mente guarra la tuya...

—Ya quisieras que te toque de verdad —le interrumpe Ginko, defendiéndose.

—¿Tocarme el trasero cuando te pasaba la barra de oro tampoco fue accidental? ¡De verdad eres una persona descarada!

—Deja de tergiversar las cosas. ¡Sí que eres desesperante! —Ginko resopla, irritada.

¿Por qué ese hombre tiene el talento de tocarle los huevos que ya no tiene? ¡Vaya noche la suya!

—Mira quien habla.

—Debería tocarte para cobrarme lo de la otra vez —Tsukuo se le acerca, posicionando la mano para tocar.

—Debería arrojarte al agua para que se te baje lo caliente. ¿Qué me dices a eso? Seguro está muy fría —Ginko lo fulmina con la mirada, ya apuntándole con el _bokken_.

—No dudo de que seas capaz de hacerlo —Tsukuo se aleja con una sonrisa burlona y Ginko guarda la espada—. Tú tampoco aguantas un _Puff-Puff_ , Ginko.

—Ya cállate.

—Dime que haces por aquí entonces.

—Vine por un trago —admite Ginko.

—¿Por qué no bebemos juntos? Va por mi cuenta —él la invita.

—No, gracias. Quiero conservar mi vida.

Ginko se pregunta porque él está tan atento. ¿El cambio le afecta el carácter o qué? Ya hasta echa de menos el _kunai_ en su frente a cada frase que termina.

—Tú te lo pierdes —dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Créeme, no me arrepiento —lo mira con aburrimiento.

Una parte de Ginko está tentada a aceptar la oferta —especialmente porque no va a gastar su poco dinero—, pero su lado más práctico lleva la delantera. Sabe de primera mano que Tsukuo y alcohol no son buena combinación. Así que no, no se le antoja lidiar con él estando borracho.

—Ginko, te ves mejor así —comenta Tsukuo de repente, sorprendiéndola.

Él no habla como ese patrón que ha intentado reclutarla a las filas de Yoshiwara, ni intenta flirtear con ella. Su tono al hablarle era genuino y le recuerda a su yo femenino, demostrándole que sigue siendo la misma persona a pesar de su reciente actitud.

Cuando los rojos ojos aburridos de Ginko se encuentran con la penetrante mirada amatista de Tsukuo, extrañamente ella se siente expuesta. Pero esa idea fugaz desaparece, dando paso a su incredulidad.

—Prefiero tu mirada de pescado muerto que verte tan decaída. ¡Esa no eres tú! —él le confiesa y Ginko sabe que es sincero. Ya se imagina ella que es raro recibir un cumplido de su parte.

Aunque al escuchar lo último, se muerde la lengua para no acusarlo de no saber nada de ella; pero Tsukuo no es culpable de su mente podrida. No es abierta con temas tan personales y agradece que Tsukuo no la haya bombardeado a preguntas que no quiere responder.

—En serio eres pésimo con esas líneas —Ginko esboza un asomo de sonrisa, cambiando el tema.

—¿Te importa si te hago compañía hasta que regrese a Yoshiwara? —le pide Tsukuo, siguiéndole la corriente.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Quizá esta noche para ella no va a ser tan mala.

* * *

 **Vaya, hace más de un año no escribía nada con estos dos y eso que es una de mis otp hetero xD**

 **Este fic está ambientado en ese intervalo donde los personajes están acostumbrándose a sus nuevos cuerpos y sus nuevas vidas antes de que la Yorozuya le siguiera el rastro a los del Dekobokko para regresar a la normalidad porque ellos no se rindieron y el resto ya lo saben... sí han llegado a este punto del anime (si no, me disculpo aunque para mí esto ya no es spoiler), por eso utilizo "ella" y "él" dentro del fic, aunque se sabe que son en realidad.**

 **Oh, lo de Gintoki sonrojado le hace guiño al Ikkoku Keisei Arc xD**

 **Muchas gracias por leer :)**


End file.
